A need exists in many instances for a simple apparatus to aid a user in the bundling of various articles, for example, newspapers. With the present trend toward recycling, many communities and municipalities have instituted regulations wherein a homeowner or commercial property operator must tie up articles such as newspapers into bundles before they will be accepted for collection.
Consequently, a device to aid a user in bundling up articles such as newspapers in a simple manner would be useful. Heretofore, the usual method for bundling newspapers generally followed stacking the papers on a bench or on the floor into a bundle and tying the bundles with cord or string unwound from a ball or spool. Such a method, while operative, is inconvenient from the point of view of having to perform the added step of collecting loose newspapers for the bundle and manipulating the bundle of loose papers during the tying operation. This places physical stress and strain on the user.
The prior method and also in not able to provide a single storage space for the newspapers which is also useful during the bundling and tying steps. That is, newspapers are stored in a separate location, often scattered widely about, and then must be assembled for tying up into a bundle.